In an air conditioner which is divided into an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, the connection between the indoor unit and the outdoor unit is generally performed by means of a gas side connection line and a liquid side connection line which serve to connect the indoor unit refrigerant lines and the outdoor unit refrigerant lines, and by means of electric connection lines that serve to transmit electric signals between the indoor unit refrigerant lines and the outdoor unit refrigerant lines.
With this type of air conditioner, time and effort will be needed in order to perform the installation thereof, because one will need to connect each connection line to the indoor unit refrigerant lines and the outdoor unit refrigerant lines, and connect the electric connection lines. Because of this, it is desirable to improve the work efficiency of the installation.
A configuration in which the gas side connection lines and the liquid side connection lines are used as the electric connection lines is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H07-65783 as a means of solving the aforementioned problem. Specifically, by providing an electric insulation device in the connection portions between the gas side connection lines and the liquid side connection lines and the indoor unit refrigerant lines and the outdoor unit refrigerant lines, the gas side connection lines and the liquid side connection lines between the refrigerant lines of the indoor unit and the refrigerant lines of the outdoor unit are electrically insulated and used as electric connection lines.
However, there is a need for a high degree of reliability with respect to the electric insulation and refrigerant leakage of the refrigerant line connection structure described above. In addition, because the refrigerant lines on the indoor unit side and the outdoor unit side function as a ground for the compressor, the magnetic valves, and the like that form the air conditioner, then from this perspective as well, there is a need for reliable electrical insulation in the connection portions between the indoor unit side and the outdoor unit side refrigerant lines and the connection lines.